Excel The Moron
by LizReneMonrue
Summary: Excel and Hychan are on a secreat missinon to the U.S AHHHHHHHHH. And they are coming for Hot Dogs. Enjoy this stupidly stupid Fan Fic. With Action and Humor.


The following is of course not my original ideas of Excel Saga but I say this to mean the fact that Koshi Rikido do not give permission for this incredible stupid piece to be on the internet so hence forth the meaning" fan" hence "fiction". So have fun reading this twisted cool piece!!!

P.S. I know I have a sick mind (fiend)

Excel The Moron (title is stupid yet satisfying)

Today was a good day at ACROSS I Excel only died twice. (statement of stupidity) "Ha "Ha Oh forget it. The boss has sent Excel on her new 'special' mission once again. This time Excel is to a ………………………… Excel has forgotten her mission what to do AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'm going to die either that or get PUNISHED, (which means the boss pulling on that string, and Excel falling down into a big hole, which is very wet. (Do not interpret) And then the screen will pop up that say 'Today's mission … Failed' and then once again Excel shall fail her mission. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooo Excel can not let that happen Excel has promised to try her best. That's right must do my best, and if all else fails my undying love for the Boss will surpass my human emotions and save me and Hychan from anything. (On top of the world scene)

"So yes, Excel must ask Hychan what to do, HychanHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppp. Excel doesn't know what to do I have forgotten the all important mission. Excel has failed. Excel failed. Excel can not believe this Excel is some times so forget full.

"No Miss Excel you must look to this experiment in a positive light."

"But I can not" Blablablablabla. (You remember how the last paragraph went)

"Oh but you can, Miss Excel you are my senior, you always know what to do."

"Yes you are right Excel will use her overly small pea size brain to think" (for the first time)

Yes, Excel must think, think damn you brain think!! "Oh yes I got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I remember now."

"Miss Excel I am so happy for you." (Applause please), "um so what is the plan exactly"

"Oh Excel and Hychan must"………………………………………………………………………………………………no reply (cold wind blowing by brainless Excel, once again).

No,nononnonononononononononononononononononononononono. Excel has forgotten once again. (Crying)

"Um well Miss Excel if I must I think I might be of some help." Um well I clearly remember the boss stating "Excel your next assignment is to infiltrate the land called America." "This means you will capture and study a specimen known as a "Hot Dog"

"Right Boss Excel will start on her special mission." "Yes I will find the one known as "Hot Dog".

"Well Hychan it seems that these strange Americans are obsessed with this strange food known as 'Hot Dos' and I would like you to capture one of these specimens. And also capture the ones who make these fiendish things." "Got that Hychan."

"Yes sir."

"Now you and Excel will both be heading out to America tomorrow to start your special mission so please make sure you try to only die a few times. That means you two Excel."

"Unison, Yes sir."

"That's it then Hychan you are a genus. We must go to the Air port and FLY AWAY (Thank God she is going away). Yeha Fly Away Fly Away.

America; two hours before Excel and Hychan arrive

Hotel Veritum. "Miss Reefed is today the day that the Mr. Lemon (STARNGE NAME FOR A STRANGE GUY) said that we should keep watch for two strange Japanese girls with suspicious looking clothes on?"

"Yes, so keep alert they might try to conceal them selves."

"Yes, well I will do my best to keep on the look out."

Back on the plane heading to America.

"Hychan look they have peanuts."

"Oh yes I love nuts" "they always make my lips go Like this"

Hychan move her lips in a round O.

"Um Hychan I don't think those nuts go there."

"Miss Excel can I have your nuts."

"No those are Excels nuts no one can touch them until the one for Excel and only for Excel is around then he may share my nuts with me." (Chobits joke)

People on the plane point of view from what Excel and Hychan are saying.

"Rayon do you here those girls behind us I think they might be transvestites cause I thought I heard them talking about their nuts."

"Yeah I heard them but they're both hot don't you think"

"Yeah the chick with the purple hair is really hot." "But the other one seems……..um."

"Miss Excel it seems your nuts are bigger then mine. Do you mind if we trade I seem to enjoy the pointy big ones?" "Um yum these big pointy ones fill my mouth with severing joy.

"Um Hychan I think you can stop licking it now."

"Oh but it tastes so good." "Um um good"

"Hychan, Excel thinks the plane is falling."

"No, Miss Excel we are about to land, please sit down Miss Excel, other wise you will get thrown into the Men's bathroom again like last time."

"Yes were here Hychan now to begin our secret mission."

Ha, Hah, Haah, now America must fell the wrath of ACROSS, so be warned all you American Idiots ACROSS is here. (Hey some of us 'are' Americans here)

Hahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Come out come out where ever you are, Mr. Hot Dog.

To be continued………………………….

Please R$R this piece tell me if this was funny and stupid or what. And I will be very angry if any of you just say one of the unimaginative of the following;

Good

I liked it

Stupid

Tell me why you thought of the story the way you did. Be imaginative show me you can have more of a brain than Excel. (Of course that wouldn't be hard) Tell me every thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HaH Hah HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.


End file.
